


Field trip to the ghost zone with a demon king?!

by Autumnflower2006



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Danny Phantom
Genre: Field Trip, Fluff and Crack, Ghost Zone, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnflower2006/pseuds/Autumnflower2006
Summary: Blue exorcist and danny phantom crossoverMy own sequel for Demons and Ghosts, Hell's king and king of the dead.This is a story where Rin's identity as Satan's spawn has been told and he didn't go home. Satan actually cared for Rin and gave him the throne after their spar. (Satan loses) He and his brothers are friendly to each other in their own demon way.Danny's parents didn't know their son's identity as Danny phantom.Mr. Lancer decided to go to the ghost zone to learn how to protect themselves against the demons and ghosts.Will Danny get out of this disastrous turn of events without exposing his secret?Or will Maddie and Jack rip every ghost apart molecule by molecule?Join Rin, Danny and co. as they travel in the ghost zone, relieve dangerous situation and have lots of fun.(Blue exorcist and Danny phantom do not belong to me!)





	1. The turn of events

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DogsRock235](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DogsRock235/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Demons and Ghosts, Hell's King and King of the Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367040) by [DogsRock235](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DogsRock235/pseuds/DogsRock235). 
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is my work from wattpad! And my first story on ao3...
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Rin and the trio, Sam, Tucker, and Danny have had a peaceful day. Box ghost didn't wake them up and Dash has stopped bullying other children because of the previous incident.

The children in Casper high have been swarming them in the halls and outside of school. They do because they know Rin is the one and only demon king of Gehenna. Of course, they want to be friends with Rin

"Man it's a good day! No ghosts and demons pestering us last night and we made it to class on time!" Tucker said to the half-ghost, half-demon, and human.

"Tucker stop saying that or you'll jinx us!" Sam shushed Tucker while he was muttering a short "Sorry". The halfas (Danny and Rin) just snickered and hurried to class before the bell rung.

The quartet didn't really pay attention. They already knew about this stuff. Danny was scribbling something on a piece of paper, Sam was drawing Danny's logo on her notebook and Tucker was typing away on his PDA. Little did they know something disastrous was going to happen.

"We are going to a field trip!" Lancer announced oblivious to the quartet in the back row groaning. "To the ghost zone!" Jack and Maddie barged in.

The quartet flinched. "Please don't tell me the whole class. " Rin thought. "We are going to pick students to go because not everyone can fit in the specter speeder," Maddie explained.

"We..." Sam started.  
"Are..." Tucker continued.  
"So...." Danny groaned.  
"Dead...." Rin finished with a facepalm.

After the announcement, the children went into little groups and discussed what they were going to do if they were chosen.

Some nerds were just scared of the ghosts. Others feared there might be demons in the ghost zone.

The ghost hunters choose who were going to the ghost zone.

They were:  
Paulina  
Dash  
Kwan  
Danny  
Star  
Tucker  
Sam  
Mickey  
Nathan  
Rin  
Valerie

"What are gonna do?" Mickey sobbed.  
"Don't worry buddy! I'll be with You." Nathan assured his nerdy friend.

"As we know Rin is the demon king of Gehenna. He can protect us." Maddie reassured everyone. The class glanced at Rin while he was muttering something about not being perfect.

"As you know the summer holidays are coming up and we would like to spend one month in the ghost zone." Jack exclaimed "We will meet tomorrow at Fenton works! Be sure to pack all the things that you need!"

Before anyone could say something Jack and Maddie slammed the door shut.

"ONE MONTH!?!??!" Rin yelled what everyone was thinking.

"This isn't gonna go well," Danny thought while facepalming.

After school

"We're doomed" the halfas muttered while going out of school.

"You guys worry to much." Tucker tried to cheer up the mood "Besides what could a couple of demons and ghost do when we have their kings!"

"Tucker stop jinxing us!" Sam yelled again while Rin was holding his ears. "Sam stop yelling! You know I have sensitive hearing." Rin reminded her while still holding his ears. "Sorry, my bad." She muttered.

"Let's go to my house after you three pack your stuff."

They nodded and made their way to their homes.

Because all of Amity Park knew that Rin was a demon king he could do whatever demonic thing he desires without looking suspicious. He opened a Gehenna gate and walked straight in. He got teleported in his kingdom, Hell.

Meanwhile, Sam and Tucker were already finished packing their stuff. They headed to the park where Rin usually opens the gate. They sat by a tree.

"Tucker, what are we gonna do about Danny's secret? I mean, he is the king of the ghost zone. Nobody is just gonna ignore him. He's royalty! I -" Sam rambled on until a swirling sound was heard as a familiar gate was opened and a raven-haired came out.

"Hey, I'm back!", Rin shouted, interrupting Sam " What were you talking about?"

"Welcome back Rin!" Tucker said walking closer to him by standing up " Well, Sam was just rambling about Danny's secret being exposed because he's the king of the ghost zone."

"It is quite a problem. Let's just talk about it once well get to Danny's house." Rin said and then teleported them to Danny's room.


	2. The Halfa's worries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter tomorrow~
> 
> For now though...
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it!

At that moment the blue flames were swirling around Tucker, Sam and Danny. 

"What should I do?! I am so done... I mean, mom and dad love do they? Even if they found out about me being Danny Phantom they would still love right? I have to search for a new home if they don't though... But then I won't see my friends. Either way I still have my castle in the ghost zone but..." Danny rambled on not noticing the three in front of him. 

"Danny.."

"What if somebody gets hurt! Or..."

"Danny.."

"What if-'

"DANNY!!!" the three screamed at the ghost halfa."AHHHHHH! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!!"

"Then you should notice when swirling blue flames appear and three totally unnoticeable people come to your room with a totally unnoticeable teleportation spell." Sam huffed and crossed her arms while the half-ghost rubbed his neck shyly.

"Did you already pack everything?" Rin asked tilting his head until he saw the five duffel bags.

"Yes I have", Danny said "As you can see I packed five bags last night because ghosts gave me a rest and I thought 'Why not pack', so yeah."

"Let just check if we have everything." Sam said opening her bags in the process. "I have three Fenton thermoses, a few extra Lipstick blasters and water bottles in one bag. Clothing and two combat boots, in case if somebody decided to wear high heels during the trip, in the other bag." She continued as she gestured to the two opened bags laying on the floor near Danny's bed.

"Well, I also have a few ecto pistols and lipstick blasters in my bag, clothing and food, lots and lots of food." Tucker said proudly as he showed them some freezed meat and chips in his almost human sized bag. "Who's gonna grill a barbecue feast in the middle of the ghost zone Tuck. You can't expect a grill to be right next to you." Danny smiled. "Actually I do." Tucker smirked as he pointed to a certain oblivious demon king. "You don't expect me to be your grill willingly Tuck. Not in your life and afterlife!" Rin huffed crossing his arms in a rather not so noble manner, earning a small "Aww man..." from the dejected meat lover. 

"Check out what I brought!" Rin exclaimed as he showed the trio what he packed, "I brought clothing, water, food, a few ecto pistols and all the other daily necessities. I also brought some bibles, in case we meet some stray aggressive and probably dumb demons who don't know their place show up, a few strong demon repelant talismans that can be hung all around the Spectre speeder and the coolest thing of all, demon swords!"

The quartet looked at the blue highlighted swords closely. They were identical to the one and only, Kurikara."The only difference to my sword is, that they don't channel blue flames and can't turn into other forms like a spear or shield", Rin explained. 

During his stay in the ghostly town known as Amity Park he showed the trio more of his powers and gained some with them. His sword can change into any type of weapon or weapons, including a staff that can charge up Rin's flames and two duel daggers that are really light. He can also, like his sword, shapeshift into almost anything, like Amorpho's abilities. Unlike Amorpho's abilities he can also inherit the person's skills and abilities, like when Rin shapeshifts to Danny he can also use Danny's ghost powers. Rin can also borrow other people's and animals abilities without transforming into said person or animal.

"Now Danny, what did you bring?" Sam asked gesturing to the five bags in the corner. After rubbing his neck sheepishly he sighed and answered "Pretty much the same as you guys but like twice as much."

"I'm still a little nervous about the trip. Maybe Mom and dad wouldn't accept me." Danny grumbled as he transformed to his alter ego, Danny phantom "I'm gonna go flying a bit."  
Then he passed through and flew towards the park. "I'm coming with you ghost boy!" Rin exclaimed as he also passed the wall by borrowing one of Danny's ghost skills, intangibility.

Sam and Tucker shrugged as they went to the lab. "Wanna hack into Danny's computer and paint on Danny's precious Paulina pictures." Sam said smirking as Tucker smirked too, unlocking the computer.

Meanwhile Phantom was flying with Rin. It was a awkward silence as they don't know what to say to each other. Rin smiled as he saw many of the kindergarten kids that are on the way back from a field trip. "Rin! Here! How are you!" A little girl shouted waving her hand and jumping so high as she could. Rin's smile grew even more as he made his way to the girl abandoning Danny in the air. Danny stopped and was hovering in the air also having a slight smile in his face. "She's so special to Rin." He thought remembering a certain white-haired someone. "I wonder if she is somewhere nearby. The said girl stopped in her tracks as the other kindergarten kids and the teacher did the same. Rin ruffled her hair and asked with a wide grin "Hey Lilac. How's it going."

"Good we went to the zoo." Lilac relied with a bright grin with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Great to have you going to a normal field trip" Rin sighed as he rolled his eyes remembering the field trip.

"Is something wrong?" Lilac's grin gone and replaced by a frown. "As much as I like to deny it there is." Rin huffed as he crossed his arms. "Some adults decided it was a good idea to bring a bunch of inexperienced teenagers to one of the most dangerous supernatural places in the world, the ghost zone." Rin exclaimed raising his hands in the air.

"There, there little demon." Lilac said while rubbing circles at the back of the grumbling demon king while the said demon king covered his face with his hands, mumbling something unhearable.

The rest of the viewers and other citizens passing by just stared at the exchange of the child and the distressed and known next neighbor demon king and shrugged. 

This is Amity Park after all, something crazy got to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lilac is one of the small oc characters from Demons and Ghosts, Hell's king and king of the dead...
> 
> I highly recommend reading it!


	3. The day of the take off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring a slightly jealous ghost boy, a techno geek who was caught red-handed and doubts! 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it!

"Hello? Is everybody got to ignore me because of tails here" Danny said clearly annoyed as he floated and landed on the ground gesturing to the distressed demon. The said demon stood up and scoffed at the nickname Danny gave him. "Phantom aren't you supposed to be the role model of these young children" Rin sighed, shaking his head and faking a disappointed mood and poked Danny's shoulder while the half-ghost just pouted.

"Well, me and this depressed ghost need to get going!" Rin exclaimed as he dragged Phantom with him and flew away with his new raven wings, Rin still waving at Lilac and Danny crossing his arms and huffing.

Meanwhile at Sam and Tucker

"This is the most amazing thing we have ever done." Tucker said as he showed Sam his 'perfect' work of art. "For once I agree with you Tuck. This is amazing. Can't wait to see Danny's and Rin's reaction on this." Sam smirked after she bent down and saw Tucker's masterpiece. "Isn't technology the best at annoying a certain half-ghost?" Tucker asked, sharing the same smirk Sam was.

"Annoying who might I ask?" A familiar ghostly echo asked. "Gahhhhh!" Tucker screamed as he fell.down from his chair, as Sam laughed hysterically and also crashed on the floor."Dude you scared me half to death!" Tucker said as he stood up and dusted himself off. Then the ghost, known as one of the rare halfas, revealed himself. "Tuck, your facial expression was hilarious! I wish I could have taken a picture!" Danny laughed hysterically and joined Sam on the floor. "Lucky you Danny. I have taken one." Rin said and showed them his camera as he passed the wall and landed on the floor.

"Why always me guys?! Why can't Sam be your target for once!" Tucker complained crossing his arms. "Because of the fact that you are easier to prank." Rin stated in a matter-of-fact voice, as the unofficial couple laughed louder. "You were caught red-handed Tucker."

After a while the laughter died down. "You guys can stay here until the trip, so we can plan what we're gonna do." Danny suggested, as the rest of the quartet nodded. Tucker and Sam went up to Danny's room and called their parents for permission. Rin just went into the guest room and made himself comfortable.

Danny was still in the lab of his parents. 'What if my parents won't accept me?' Danny thought as he tinkered with the new model of the Spectre Speeder, the Spectre Speeder Bus, to not recognize his ecto signature.

That thought hunted him till he slept.

The next morning

After waking everybody up the quartet made their way to the kitchen. As they were cooking their breakfast they could hear Danny's parents working in the basement, fiddling with their inventions.

The quartet was expertly making breakfast while throwing multiple knives at each other. Danny transformed into Phantom and could change the knife's course of direction. Rin just teleported knives with his flaming blue flames while listening to music.

Meanwhile the class arrived early at the Fenton household. Mr. Lancer knocked on the door loudly. The class could hear music from inside.

"I'll get it!" Phantom shouted so the others could hear it and opened the door. The class gawked at the strange sight of Phantom being in a house of ghost hunters. "Ummm... Nice to meet you?" Phantom asked awkwardly opening the door more so that the class can come in. The class slowly came in after Phantom flew into the kitchen. They looked at the quartet, their jaws wide at the sight of lightning speed knives flying around and being expertly caught by the supposed-to-be geeks.

"Why... the hell is Phantom in Fentonio's house, a house full of ghost hunters!?" Dash exclaimed looking somewhat pale. "Don't worry. The Fentons are downstairs and I have permission to be in their house anyway." Phantom shrugged not really caring that his classmates are freaking out.

A few moments later

After the awkward moment Phantom bid his farewell and entered the room as Fenton. "Oh you are already here!" Maddie said surprised as she appeared by the entry to the lab "The Spectre Speeder Bus is ready to go! If you are all ready you can come down now."

Most of the students shuffled down the Lab behind the ghost hunter. "Guys what should I do now. I know my enemies have stopped chasing after me, but what if they accidentally call me 'Ghost Child', 'Sir Phantom' or 'Halfa'!" Danny tugged his hair upwards "This is bad, this is bad, this is bad."

"Calm down Danny we'll find a way to keep your secret hidden." Sam patted his back, ushering him to the basement. The oblivious couple not noticing Tucker mumbling "Lovebirds." and Rin silently nodding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you know which ship I ship :).
> 
> But for me Tucker is and always will be...
> 
> Da third wheel.
> 
> I dunno about Rin though...
> 
> Let me know in the comments if you have any suggestions!
> 
> Without further ado!
> 
> Back to writing the next chapter...


	4. The expected crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like any other danny phantom field trip story, the speeder crashes. Oof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I almost forgot to post... Yay... 
> 
> Glad some people are reading this though!
> 
> Thank you to the people who gave me kudos! I appreciate it! Now then...
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it :)

Mr. Lancer counted the students and nodded at the ghost hunters. "We will be heading to the ghost zone right now. So get in the Bus and buckle up. The seat that you will choose will be the seat you will be having for the next month in the ghost zone." Maddie explained looking at the class "Does anybody have questions?"

"When a student or more gets hurt, will we go back then?" Mr. Lancer asked. "Since Rin has healing abilities there is no need to return." Jack answered with his usual booming voice.

Paulina raised her hand. "Yes dear?"  
"Will we be seeing the ghost boy?" She said before daydreaming about their wedding again. "Maybe so. If we do meet him again, let's hope he will protect us from all the other ghosts."

An: I know that they already met Phantom. Paulina is just.... being herself that's all.

After a few more useless questions the class was ready to go to the ghost zone. They were already waiting inside and were talking amongst themselves. At the front the A-listers were talking about their hero, Danny Phantom, in a house of a family of ghost hunters. Behind them was Valerie looking excitedly out of the window, eagerly to get to the ghost zone. The nerds were next. They were discussing on how cool it was to have ghost powers and what they would do with it. As always the quartet stayed at the back. They didn't want to attract attention anyway.

"Attention. We will be leaving right now so buckle up and get ready!" Maddie explained. The class did what was told and waited till the engine started.

Meanwhile certain halfas were panicking at the back. "What are we gonna do! I can't think of anything that isn't bad!" Danny whispered pulling a lock of his hair in the process. "Well, at least I will be able to transform." Rin said happy that he can finally use some of his powers. "Lucky tails..." Danny mumbled so Rin didn't hear it. Unfortunately he did. "Hey! I hate that stupid nickname! Why are you always making fun of my tail!" Rin exclaimed while Tucker, Danny and Sam were laughing.

"Not funny..."

"Fluffy tail."

"Guys...!"

The next thing they knew they were in the ghost zone. "Whoa...." The class looked at the swirling void of the ghost zone amazed. "It looks awesome!" A familiar jock exclaimed at the front row. " It looks so awesome! It's like being in a real superhero movie!" Nathan also exclaimed. They were so amazed that they didn't see the quartet looking as bored as ever. "When will they stop saying "Woah..." every time a ghost passes by or the 'sky' changes!" Sam whispered quite angrily "It annoys the hell out of me!"

"You must understand Sam. They're here for the first time!" Tucker tried to calm the angry goth down "Remember when we were the first time here? We were also amazed."  
"Yeah, yeah you're right." Sam agreed with a huff. 

After a while they saw the floating violet doors scattered across the area. "Mr. Fenton, what are these floating doors for?" Mikey asked while pointing on one of the doors. "We don't really know. This our first time in the ghost zone. Now we can all learn this month right?" Jack said oblivious what disaster he had done. "You have never been here before! To kill a mocking bird, why have you thought that you could bring a pack of inexperienced teenagers to the ghost zone without even going there yourself?" Lancer shouted at the Fentons. The students panicked and screamed for help.

"What are we gonna do?!

"We're gonna die!"

"Ghost boy save us!".

"There we go." Danny said in a monotone voice as the rest of the quartet just sighed. Because the Fentons were calming the children down no one ever thought of driving the speeder. Suddenly the lights began to blink and sirens went off.

"Now this is what I meant by bad luck Tucker." Sam accused the said member of team Phantom. The next thing they knew was....

They crashed.


	5. The beginning of an adventure

"Ugh, what happened?" Tucker asked sluggishly as he rubbed his hands on his head, attempting to weaken the throbbing. "We crashed." a new voice stated calmly. "AHHHHHHH! Why do you always scare me like that?" the techno-geek screamed. "Hehe~. Sorry dude didn't mean to." Rin shrugged it off. "Rin! Man, where were you when we crashed? You look like you've gone to hell and back." Tucker grimaced as he saw the demon's torn body. It was a gory sight to see. Rin's arms that were torn began to heal and mold the muscles together, his legs were no better as he could see a bit of white of his bone. "Tucker, have you forgotten that I literally went to hell and back? It's my kingdom after all!" Rin reminded him with his signature smile that could even make angels adore him.

He continued to smile until he looked at Tucker's shocked facial expression. "What?" He asked then looking at his tormented and broken body. "Don't you feel anything?" Tucker asked rubbing his eyes and looked at him again. The sight of his best friend this bloody and hurt made him want to puke. "Don't worry. I will heal in a matter of minutes. I can handle more than that idiot." Rin reassured him. As said the skin molded itself together, the bone in his legs covered with muscles.

"Where are the others? They are probably also hurt." Tucker attempted to stand up. He succeeded and walked up to where the demon was. "About that..." the said demon trailed up looking in a certain direction. "Crud." is all that Tucker could say. There lay his classmates sprawled on the ground. A few only got a few scrapes and bruises. Others didn't have that much luck and ended up having broken bones or twisted ankles.

"This is why I panicked. See Tucker. That's why we call you bad luck tuck." the boys looked at the new voice. "Dude, hate to break it to ya but you and Rin look a lot similar right now." Tucker grimaced again. Danny looked at Rin then at himself. Like Rin, his flesh was torn and green ectoplasm and blood stained his ripped clothes. His hair was also stained with green ooze and crimson red blood. The only thing different from himself and 'tails' was that the demon's blood was flaming blue. "You both look like out of a horror movie." Tucker stated as he held his attempting to block out the smell of fresh blood "You smell like real zombies too."

The halfas both shrugged and looked at their classmates. "I'm already dead dude, did you already forget we're also fighting the undead?" Danny said, rolling his eyes in the process. "Let's split up so we can at least survive till one of the ghosts come by," Tucker ordered. The others nodded and Tucker handed them each a Fenton phone, so they could communicate with each other. Rin walked up to where his classmates are and healed them with his healing abilities after he healed the ghost and the PDA loving boy. Danny searched for something edible in the nearby woods and Tucker searched for usable things in the bus.

"Are you alright Sam?" asked Rin as he healed Sam. "Yeah... Still a bit dizzy." She grumbled, clutching her head slightly.

After everyone woke up and got healed, Danny made a campsite with a campfire in the middle. "What are we gonna do," mumbled Dash to his fiend Kwan. "I don't know man," he replied. "My hair! It's ruined!" the usually flawless and beautiful Paulina screeched and woke everyone up.

"My nails! They're ruined as well. I can't let the ghost boy see me like this!"

Well, he already saw it Danny thought while shaking his head after he heard her terribly painful scream and went back to the crash site. "What did I ever see in her..." he sighed. "BUT she is pretty though...", the ghost boy thought secretly.

"That's what I thought." A new female voice spoke, that spoke from the Fenton Phone, joined in. "Gah! Sam don't scare me like that. Are you okay?" he yelped. "Do you think so?" She asked her voice turned with sarcasm. "Sorry, standard question," he apologized and headed for the demon healing the self-proclaimed king of Casper High and his Asian friend.

"Rin what's up dude. Healed everyone yet." He asked as he approached 'tails'.  
"Yeah, I did." Rin replied as he stood up "Did you find anything?"

"Nope, nothing at all. The place is full of flesh-eating plants. Even got bit by one. Already healed though." He sighed again.

"Hey, Danny check this out, man," Tucker yelled from inside the wrecked bus. There laid all undamaged suitcases, bags, and equipment. Tucker pulled out Danny's bag from the bus and went out himself. "There are a lot of things that aren't damaged and as far as I know we have enough food and water to last us for half of the month." Tucker rubbed his forehead. Danny's bags sure are heavy.

"Good to know. We are at least a few miles away from the Far Frozen. We could stop there and have them repair the bus for us." Danny muttered loud enough for the boys to hear him.

"Guys how about we rest here for the night it's already midnight in the human world," Sam informed them as she approached them.

They nodded and told their plan to Mr. Lancer. He announced that they to sleep now and wake up early in the morning.

After the announcement, the class picked up their bags and got their pillows and blankets from Mrs. Fenton who got them from the Bus.

Soon the class was asleep. The quartet laid down themselves and made themselves comfortable.

This is going to be a long trip they thought simultaneously.


	6. Road to disaster

The next morning Danny and Rin woke up early. Danny groaned and got up, knowing to try to sleep further is hopeless. Rin didn't need as much sleep as normal humans. Probably only three to four hours.

"Hey, Rin wanna go have some fun?" Danny asked the drowsy demon king rubbing his eyes sluggishly, with a smirk. With that Rin perked up immediately and shared Danny's smirk, "Oh, I bet ya!"

He jumped a few meters from the ground and opened up his hidden raven wings and flew towards an island with vegetation. Danny followed after him. The ghost went after him until they reached an open space in the middle of a forest. 

"This the 543 time we've done this Spirit," Rin informed Danny with a cocky grin, unsheathing his sword and bursting into blue royal flames.

"Really? I've stopped counting since the first hundred!"

With that note, they began to fight. Slashes and clashes heard all around the ghost zone.

Rin dodged the dagger that Danny swiped near his face and used that momentum to slash his sword. Danny held up a neon green ectoplasmic force field and shot a few ectoblasts.

Rin cut the ectoblasts up in a flash. "Is that all you got Spirit?" He asked teasingly his grin still on his face. He released a wave of blue fire, burning the surrounding vegetation in the process.

"It's only the beginning. Though, I recommend you to cool down." The ghost replied, sending his own waves of ice particles. The ice and fire melted and stopped each other from hitting their prospective targets.

After a while, the halfas stopped for a break. Cuts and bruises all over Danny, unlike Rin who hadn't received a scratch, much to Danny's annoyance. They sat down and looked at their doings.

The forest was no longer present as if it wasn't there at the beginning. Ghosts fled long ago and other small islands around them destroyed was in pieces.

Overall it would look like the devil himself came and destroyed the area - which he did.

"That was an interesting fight yet again," Danny said between breaths. "Yeah, but you got a lot to learn Spirit!" Rin replied with his signature smile and dusted off the imaginary dirt from his pants. 

Danny did the same and huffed sending the demon king a glare." I'm the most powerful ghost in my dimension and I still can't defeat the devil," he muttered. Because of enhanced hearing, Rin heard it loud and clearly laughing hysterically and clutching his stomach.

A while later they flew back to the group, with Rin carrying Danny in his human form. Can't give away his identity now, can we?

To their surprise, the group was still asleep, including the rest of the quartet. "I'm surprised they didn't wake up from all that noise," Danny muttered rubbing his imaginary beard with a thoughtful gaze. Rin was stifling a giggle. Demon kings don't giggle. 

At that moment someone groaned. 

"MY NAILS!!!!!" a certain girl screamed. "Paulina..." the halfas sighed in annoyance. "My beautiful, beautiful nails... AND MY HAIR! THEY'RE RUINED! And my shoes..." the latina girl continued sobbing miserably. With the scream everyone woke up with a jolt. "GHOST!" The Fentons shouted already charging their ecto weapons. 

After calming the Fentons down the class continued on their way. A journey in the ghost zone with the devil. What could possibly happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so let me tell you in the next chapter... CRACK HIT ME! 
> 
> ....
> 
> Some things are just completely insane. And a few characters might have changed... by a lot.


	7. Incoming!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DIS IS WHERE CRACK HAS HIT ME!!!!!!
> 
> And I am terribly sorry. But this is my dream.

The group was walking through a rocky road, big enough to fit all of them in a row. The quartet were at the front, while the A-listers, geeks and adults we're at the back. 

Danny, Rin, Sam and Tucker were conversing between each other, like it was a completely normal day at school, which it wasn't, which also made the rest wonder.

Rin was also a popular topic. I mean, who wouldn't want to hang out with the devil himself (Not including being beat up by him?) Dash was pretty scared back even when Rin's identity was still unknown.

But after getting bullied to almost pissing his pants and practically abandon his dignity he saw how badass Rin was after the first invasion. Now having seen this hidden beauty he missed beforehand. I mean, look at him! Shining blue eyes, hair as dark as the night sky shining teeth, a grin that definitely doesn't belong to a demon, flawless pale white skin and that jawline, damn. He swore to himself that he will share his totally not creepy love to all his friends! Now Kwan also saw the beauty of the demon king himself. Together they started a fandom of- I really shouldn't go there...

That's a story for another time~ 

Mickey and Nathan were fascinated and started talking about the different ghosts they passed by, Kwan and Dash fangirled when Rin suddenly let out a loud laugh, Valarie was still pissed off by the fact that she couldn't find her missing ghost equipment when they landed and Paulina and Star were whimpering from the pain of having to wear normal sneakers and having to leave behind their high heels (I mean they cost a lot). The only human being in this trapped group was the most normal person in said group, Mr Lancer, he was currently being dragged by the ever so enthusiastic Jack and was thinking of how he got there in the first place. Then came to the conclusion that he was stupid enough to stay as a teacher in this ghost infested haunted town. 

While the students were casually talking, some of them crying in 'pain', Jack and Maddie were being very sensitive to their surroundings. After all, it was the territory of their enemy. With powered up guns they glared at every passing ghost, which were mostly just ectoplasmic blobs that don't do much harm.

"Going to the ghost zone should have been a good time for research! Now we are stuck here surrounded by ectoplasmic scum." Maddie grumbled as she stomped her feet angrily. "Don't worry Mads! Luckily our son, Danny, knows the way around the place!" Jack tried to lighten up her mood. Instead he gave her a idea. "What if that wasn't Danny?" she asked herself.

"Danny wouldn't have known where something was. To my knowledge, he has never been to the ghost zone before! The who is overshadowing him?" Maddie continued to ramble, thinking of ridiculous theories about her son, who is currently hysterically laughing and clutching his stomach. "Just who is he?"

"I got another one!" Rin exclaimed after thinking.

"What is it? What is it?" Sam and Tucker excitedly said.

The students could hear them merrily laughing... Of course that doesn't sound weird in any way, but the place they were in wasn't really appropriate...

That was until they heard a familiar shout in the distance. A white blur was flying their way towards them in an unbelievable speed. 

The wayward group stopped moving. Maddie and Jack loaded their guns, ready to shoot a ghost molecule by molecule and Valerie reached out for her weapons that she left behind and huffed, "So much for coming prepared..."

The quartet naturally were the ones who stopped moving first. Rin, being the one who has naturally good eyes, recognized the white blur.

"Wait is that-"

"INCOMING!"

In no time the figure sweeped Rin of his feet and flew straight to the never ending murky green void.

"Oh what the-"

"RIN!"

"OH shi-"

"Don't worry guys," everyone simultaneously looked at Danny who was grinning from ear to ear. "He knows her. I'm sure he'll be fine." The class then sighed in relief. Of course Maddie and Jack were still a bit suspicious. Maybe that ghost or demon will hurt the class an as pro ghost hunters and the experts of the group they'll have the responsibility of completely annihilating that ghost or demon and tear them apart molecule by molecule. Actually, since demons are a part of Rin's kingdom he'll have to decide if he'll let them tear the demon, if it is one, molecule by molecule. But who knows?

"Let's continue walking, shall we?"

And so they continued this long painful journey without their favorite handsome demon that they totally don't write fanfictions about Rin. 

No longer having something to fangirl over Dash and Kwan looked around the path they were walking across.

Are you interested in what they saw? Alright I'll be a good Author and tell you.

Absolutely nothing, but you the void as something then I guess it wasn't nothing...

But for most people it was, including our local fanboys here.

Ah finally the plot is moving, Dash had an idea!

He fetched out his phone and-!

It was dead.

"..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's how it went....
> 
> How my last few brain cells killed themselves just like that...


End file.
